


Red and The Wolf

by DelicatelyRuined



Category: Original Work
Genre: Red Riding Hood Elements, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatelyRuined/pseuds/DelicatelyRuined
Summary: This is a script I made with a friend for English. It is a re-imagined story of the Red Riding Hood





	1. Chapter 1

  

“RED AND THE WOLF”

 

By Neriah 

 

And Brianna


	2. Chapter 2

FADE IN:  
THE BEGINNING  
Int-Cottage in a Small Village- Morning

RED  
(EATING BREAKFASTS WITH HIS MOTHER)

MOTHER

This a good opportunity for you, Red. Only the most promising child of the village has the liberty to be with the elder of the forest. Just like your brother.

RED  
(WHILE FINISHING EATING)

Do you think he will be happy to see me? It’s been five years since he left us.

MOTHER  
(SHE HUGS HIM CLOSE)

Yes your brother would be, he was so happy to be chosen. I am so proud of you.

RED  
(HUGS BACK)

I`ll miss you mother.

[Loud Knocking]

VOICE (OUTSIDE)

Its time.

MOTHER  
(SIGHS)

Let’s go Red  
(OPENS THE DOOR)

He is ready.

RED  
(steps out to meet the village elder, streets filled with the other villagers)  
(RED PUFFS OUT HIS CHEST IN PRIDE)

ELDER  
(puts a red intricate cloak around red`s shoulders)

We all made this as a farewell gift as is tradition for your journey to see the forest elder, The Grandmother.

RED  
(red plays with the cloak)

Yes sir, I will take extreme care not to ruin or tear this beautiful robe.

ELDER  
(he smiles warmly)

We all put our hopes and dreams in you.  
(A villager hands him a beautiful woven basket, filled with enough food for three days. with a final farewell, his mother hugs her son and they let him wander into the woods)

(after walking north for An entire day, red sits on a log. behind him, a large black wolf emerges)

WOLF

You need to leave, go back home. The one you call the forest elder is not what you think.

RED

What are you? How can you speak?

WOLF

My soul is not that of a wolf, but of a man. My body has wasted away many years ago, but none of that matters now.

RED

How did this happen? How do you know of Grandmother? My village says she is pure and giving, why would I not want to see her?

WOLF  
(HIS VOICE IS A DEEP GROWL AS HE SPEAKS, BECOMING MORE ANGRY)

She is a wretched fiend, one of nightmares and terror. She is a creature of destruction. The only thing she craves is your soul.

RED  
(SHAKES FROM FEAR, STUDDERING HIS WORDS)

W-why should I believe you? You’re j-just a big bad wolf! You want to feast on my flesh, don`t you!  
(RED DRAMATICALLY POINTS A SHACKY FINGER, ACCUSING THE WOLF)

WOLF  
(ANNOYED AND GROWLS)

Listen to me boy! Turn back!  
(Before he continues the wolf howls in pain and backs away into the shadows of the forest)

RED  
(Looks confused and frightened)

What`s wrong?  
(WOLF Leaves The Area. Red Hears A Noise And Jumps To Look Behind Him. A Small Elderly Woman with a Cane Hobbles towards Him, a Concerned Look on Her Face.  
She wears simply clothing, except for the extravagant black stone hanging from her neck)

GRANDMOTHER

Oh my! Sweet boy, what are you doing with the wolf? You must be terrified.

RED  
(FACE LIGHTS UP, RUNS TO THE GRANDMOTHER TO GREET HER.)

You must be the Forest Elder! It is so good to finally meet you, I was scared but now that you're here I know everything’s alright.

GRANDMOTHER  
(CHUCKLES AND PUTS HER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER)

Slow down child. We have plenty of time to talk. Come, let’s get you to your new home.

RED

I have been waiting for this day for years, do you know my brother? He was sent to you exactly five years ago. He must be so old now! I've really missed him.

GRANDMOTHER  
(FACE DROPS, EXPRESSION LOOKS FORCED AND TIGHT. HER SMILE BECOMES A SMIRK)

Do you mean the boy named Blue?

RED  
(WITH A HOP IN HIS STEP)

Yes that's him. My mother said it was for the best if he left, but I was so young that I can barely remember his face.

GRANDMOTHER  
(SHE HAS A SAD LOOK IN HER EYES)

I'm sorry to say but you will have to wait a little longer to see your brother. I sent him out to gather some important things for me, it will take a few days.

RED  
(RED LOOKS A SAD LIKE PUPPY)

Oh... alright, I can wait a bit longer.

GRANDMOTHER

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think the present I have at my cottage will make up for your sadness.

 

RED  
(PERKS UP AT THE WORD PRESENT)

What is it? Is it a toy?

GRANDMOTHER

Actually, I would say it is better than a toy.

RED

Not much is better than a toy! My mum made me a stuffed bear when I was young.

GRANDMOTHER  
(SHE LAUGHS AND SHAKES HER HEAD, AMUSED)  
(THE SUN HAS STARTED TO SET, THE ONLY SOUND THEY HEAR ARE THE CRICKETS SINGING AND THE WHISTLE OF THE WIND)  
(THEY FINALLY REACHED THE OLD WOMEN'S COTTAGE. IT LOOKS WARM AND WELCOMING, THE WINDOWS ARE LIT AND SMOKE BELLOWS OUT OF THE CHIMNEY)

RED

Your house is much larger than my own.

GRANDMOTHER

Well, how else do you expect me to have space for all my children?

RED  
(LOOKS AT HER CURIOUSLY)

Does that mean I am your child now?

GRANDMOTHER

In time you will be.  
(THE GRANDMOTHER OPENS HER FRONT DOOR TO REVEAL A BARE, DARK ROOM. THE LIGHT OF THE FIRE FLICKERS ACROSS THE WALLS, SHOWING THE SINGLE CHAIR AND TABLE IN  
THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM)

RED

Why is it so empty? Where is everybody? Also, Where do you sleep? Because my mum said you need eight hours of sleep every night.

(HIS VOICE ECHOS)  
(HE WALKS ABOUT THE ROOM, SHOWING CAUTION IN HIS STEPS. HE LOOKS AROUND, AS IF TO FIND ANOTHER ROOM OR DOOR. THERE IS NOTHING. THE DOOR SLOWLY SWINGS  
SHUT ALL ON ITS OWN, CREAKING LOUDLY.)

RED

It’s so cold.

(RED WRAPS HIS CLOAK TIGHTER AROUND HIS BODY. HE IS ENTRANCED BY THE FLAMES, STARING DEEPLY INTO THE LIGHT. HE IS FILLED WITH UNEASE)  
(THE FIRE GOES OUT)  
(RED SPINS AROUND TO LOOK AT THE ELDER, HER HEAD IS COVERED IN SHADOW WHILE THE REST CAN BE SEEN IN THE MOONLIGHT. SHE STARTS TO LAUGH, A HARSH SOUND  
VOID OF HAPPINESS.)

RED  
(FROZEN WITH FEAR, HIS BREATHES ARE HEAVY AND COULD BE SEEN IN THE COLD AIR)

Who are you? What have you done with my brother? This isn’t right.

GRANDMOTHER

Be quiet! Do you think I actually care about you or any other child? You only serve one purpose.

RED  
(BACKS AWAY FROM THE GRANDMOTHER)

And what would that be?

(THE ELDERS NAILS START TO GROW, TURNING INTO CLAWS. HER FRAME TURNS LONG AND WIREY. AS SHE STEPS FORWARD, HER FACE COMES INTO THE LIGHT, SHOWING HER  
GROTESQUE BULGING BLACK EYES)

GRANDMOTHER

To make me beautiful.

(SHE LUNGES AT RED. GRIPPING HIM BY THE ARMS, SHE OPENS HER MOUTH TO BITE HIS NECK)  
(RED PANICS, AND GRABS THE FIRST THING HE SEES. THE LARGE BLACK GEM THAT HANGS LOW ON HER NECK, AND PULLS. THE CHAIN SNAPS AND SHE REALS BACK IN SHOCK)

GRANDMOTHER

NO! What have you done! Give it TO ME! GIVE IT BACK!

(HER SKIN TURNS FLAKY AND PALE, FLECKING OFF OF HER BODY AND MAKING HER BONES SHOW)  
(GRANDMOTHER REACHES FOR THE JEWEL, AND RED MAKES A BREAK FOR THE DOOR. THE DOOR OPENS ON THE SECOND ATTEMPT, AND HE RUNS OUTSIDE WITH THE GEM)  
(THE WITCH SCREAMS, AND THE ENTIRE HOUSE BURSTS INTO FLAMES. THE HOUSE TURNS INTO ASH, AND NOTHING REMAINS OF THE WOODEN COTTAGE)  
(IN TEARS, RED MAKES HIS WAY OUT IN TO THE FOREST, THIS TIME ALONE. FROM THE SHADOWS, THE WOLF APPEARS)

WOLF

So you actually managed to escape?

RED

Don’t come any closer!

WOLF  
(STOPS HIS APPROACH)

So now you know the truth, the absolute evil that had lived in these woods for hundreds of years.

RED  
(SNIFFS AND TEARS START TO FALL DOWN HIS FACE)

You were right. I should have listened.

WOLF

She was a parasite, feeding on the innocent people of the village for their souls. How did you actually manage to kill her?

 

RED  
(LIFTS THE PENDENT TO SHOW THE WOLF)

I ripped this stone from her neck, I don’t know how but this probably had something to do with her death. She didn’t want me to take it.

WOLF

She never took that necklace off. When she took me, it was always there, which was a whole five years ago.

RED

Five years? My brother was taken then as well, do you know him?

WOLF

Well, do you not recognize your own brother?

RED  
(RED REALIZES THAT HIS WOLF HAS THE SAME GREEN EYES AS BROTHER)

It’s you!

(RED POUNCES ON HIS FURRY BROTHER. HE WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HIM)

WOLF

It’s been too long, Red. I’ve missed you.

(THE BLACK CRYSTAL GLOWS, SPREADING OVER HIS ENTIRE BODY. THE WOLF SHRINKS IN SIZE AND HUGS RED BACK WITH HUMAN ARMS. THE GEM SHATTERS INTO A HUNDRED  
PIECES)

RED

You’re human again! Wow I was right, you are old.

(RED LAUGHS AND PULLS AWAY)

WOLF/BLUE  
(FROWNS AT BEING CALLED OLD)

I am not old...  
(HE MUMBLES)

RED

How did this happen? Do all the children turn into animals?

BLUE  
No they don’t. Just like you, I wouldn’t go down without a fight. She did manage to take my soul out of my body. My soul escaped and latched on to the first thing it came across.

RED  
(GIVES HIS CLOAK TO BLUE TO COVER HIS BODY)

So what now? Where do we go from here?

BLUE

I think it’s time that we head home. We have a lot to explain to our family.

(HAND IN HAND, THE TWO BOYS MAKE THEIR WAY TOWARD HOME)

 

FADE OUT:

  
THE END


End file.
